Dark Angel
by WoNdY Alice
Summary: After Jade counts to ten and leaves, Andre gets angry and begins to pick a fight with Beck about how he lost the best girl he could ask for. In the process, he reveals that he's had a crush on Jade since they worked on the song together. One-sided Jandre and Bade. Slight Cade friendship.


Alice: Quick one-shot.

Emily: Pretty much how The Worst Couple should have ended.

Alice: Enjoy!

* * *

Title: Dark Angel

Summary: After Jade counts to ten and leaves, Andre gets angry and begins to pick a fight with Beck about how he lost the best girl he could ask for. In the process, he reveals that he's had a crush on Jade since they worked on the song together.

* * *

Dark Angel

* * *

The sound of a car engine filled the room and quickly faded, much like the girl in black. Andre could only stare at Beck, whose hand was still on the doorknob. Anger clutched his heart. Beck turned around and stared at all of them, sorrow on his face as he mumbled, "Let's play cards."

That was it? That was really it? He was going to dump Jade then play cards with his friends? Andre narrowed his eyes before walking up to Beck. He raised his fist and before anyone could stop him, he punched Beck. Beck gasped, falling to the floor, staring at Andre and holding his cheek as if Andre was insane. "Andre!" Tori exclaimed, staring at her supposedly non-violent friend with pure shock. Beck slowly stood up, glaring at his supposed best friend.

"What the hell was that for?" Beck shouted.

"That was for Jade!" Andre shouted back. Everyone's eyes went wide as they stared at the boy who was shaking in pure rage. Cat bit her lip before quickly walked up to Beck and Andre, frowning at Beck before walking out. Tori stared at them, wondering where the punch came from and where Cat went. She just... left. Though Beck knew where she was going. Cat looked very disappointed in him which meant she was going to Jade. Beck narrowed his eyes, his face practically demanding an explanation from him. Andre rolled his eyes. "You just broke an angel in ten seconds."

"Angel? She's no angel!" Beck hissed in anger even though he knew that was a lie. She was an angel to him.

"A dark angel," Andre glared. "You know, when we worked on that song together, I fell for her. Hard too. And, guess what? I gave up because she was so in love with you. She still is! If anything, it's you whose been so out of whack! I mean, before, she would make a joke and you would just make her get a time out or something. Now, when she says that she wants to slam her head on a car door, you offer her the car! That's not the Beck I know... or the Beck that Jade fell for. That Jade out there was the same as she's always been. It was you who changed. Anyone would be lucky to have her and you blew it."

"You... you loved her?" Beck whispered, his eyes going wide as something filled him. Jealousy, perhaps?

"I still do," Andre hissed. "And if you can look me in the eye and honestly say that you don't love her, then I'm going after her. I'll become her boyfriend. I'll accept her the way she is. So, tell me, Beck. Do you love her?"

"Andre," Tori whispered. Robbie and Rex just stared at him while Trina crossed her fingers, praying that Beck would say no. Instead, though, Beck frowned and glanced at the ground. He couldn't deny that what Andre said wasn't true. After all, he had been different lately with the stress of everything. His parents were picking more fights with him about Jade and he ended up taking his frustrations out on Jade. Beck sighed, his fingers running through his hair.

"I love her," he whispered.

"Then go after her," Andre pointed to the door. Beck smiled lightly before rushing out the door, knowing exactly where Jade was. Andre smiled softly before frowning. He knew he just gave the girl he loved to Beck but... he wanted her to be happy. And she shined with happiness with Beck.

* * *

"Thank you."

Andre blinked as Jade walked up to him, in her usual black, staring him in the eye with a genuine smile. Andre smiled back. "For what?"

"One, for loving me," Jade smiled softly. "It's nice to be loved. I'm sorry I can't return your feelings though..."

"No problem," Andre grinned before frowning. "Beck told you?"

"Yeah," Jade replied awkwardly but quickly changed the subject. "Two, for punching Beck in the face. He needed that wake up call."

His hand immediately went to the knuckle that punched Beck and smiled lightly. Sure, he regretted it a bit but hearing Jade say thank you was worth it. "Someone had to give him a good smack in the face."

Jade laughed a bit. "Cat told me about that."

"That's where she went," Andre mumbled to himself. Jade nodded in response and smirked up at him again.

"And, as Cat says to never forget, number three, thanks for just... doing all that. For talking to Beck and for everything. You're a good friend."

Andre soon found himself blushing. "You're welcome."

"Text me sometime," Jade smirked. "I might be able to set you up with Vega."

"Jade West playing matchmaker?" Andre chuckled.

"Why not?" she shrugged. "I'm already working on Cat and Robbie."

"Nice," Andre laughed. "I'll help out."

Jade nodded and walked up to him, kissing his cheek before waving goodbye and walking off to Beck, who smiled brightly at her. The love in his eyes was clear, like before. Even though Andre was jealous, he knew this was the way it should be. Beck was complete with Jade and Jade was who she was because of Beck.

* * *

Alice: So yeah, just a quick one-shot. H

Emily: Hope you liked it!


End file.
